Day Jobs
Day Jobs are a feature introduced in Issue 13. They reward players for logging out in certain areas with benefits that are available once they log back in. These benefits are only temporary, with the length of time/number of uses determined by how long the player was logged out in the area. It will take approximately 10 days logged out in an area to hit the maximum duration/uses for a benefit. If an area has a day job. The player will get a buff icon describing the benefit while in the area. needs formatting and additional day jobs Jobs Heroes *'Banker' - Inside a Vault **Influence Bonus upon mission complete. *'Caregiver' - Hospital Lobbies **Out of combat regeneration bonus. *'Cimeroran' - Cimerora **Special +Res(All) *'City Official' - City Hall (Atlas Park) **Influence Bonus upon mission complete. *'Chrononaut' - Ouroboros **IO Recipe drop on mission complete *'Clubber' - Pocket D **Out of combat recovery bonus. *'Commuter' - Train Stations **Travel speed bonus. *'Dimensional Explorer' - Shadow Shard **Jetpack temporary travel power. *'Duelist' - Arenas **Temporary bonus to maximum endurance. *'Fashion Designer' - Tailor Lobbies **Coupons that will grant a discount at the tailor. *'Intern' - Portal Corp Lobbies **Large Inspiration upon mission complete. *'Law Enforcer' - Police Stations **Experience Bonus upon mission complete *'Marketeer' - Inside Wentworths **Temp teleport power to Wentworths *'Midnighter' - Inside the Midnighter's Club **Random arcane salvage drop upon mission complete. *'Monitor Duty' - near any Supergroup portal **prestige bonus when completing a mission *'Mortician' - Graveyards **XP Debt Protection *'Predator' - PvP Zones **Recharge speed bonus *'Professor' - Inside Universities **Random tech salvage drop upon mission complete. *'Shop Keeper' - Store Lobbies **Enhancement drop on mission complete. *'Vanguard Recruit' - Vanguard Base **Vanguard Merit drop upon mission complete. Villains *'Arachnos Agent' - Arachnos Bases and Arachnos Controlled areas. **Experience Bonus upon mission complete *'Chrononaught' - Ouroboros **IO Recipe drop on mission complete *'Cimeroran' - Cimerora **Special +Res(All) *'Clubber' - Pocket D **Out of combat recovery bonus. *'Crey Employee' - Crey Industries Building in Nerva Archipelago **Large Inspiration upon mission complete. *'Demagogue' - Arachnos Building (Marconeville, Port Oakes) **Influence Bonus upon mission complete. *'Fashion Designer' - Tailor Lobbies **Coupons that will grant a discount at the tailor. *'Midnighter' - Inside the Midnighter's Club **Random arcane salvage drop upon mission complete. *'Mortician' - Graveyards **XP Debt Protection *'Pain Specialist' - Hospital Lobbies **Out of combat regeneration bonus. *'Pilot' - Near Black Helicopters **Travel speed bonus. *'Predator' - PVP zone **Recharge speed bonus. *'Professor' - Inside Universities **Random tech salvage drop upon mission complete. *'Smuggler' - Ferry Docks **Enhancement drop on mission complete. *'Thief' - Inside a Vault **Influence Bonus upon mission complete. Badges Besides the temporary benefits, players can also earn badges. Badges are earned for spending an accumulated 30 days in a particular area. These badges result in additional benefits, usually in a way that enhance the day job they are associated with. Unless otherwise noted, the badge name is the same as the day job name. needs the list of badges Accolades Earning two day job badges that work together can earn you an accolade. These accolades come with a power and possibly other benefits. needs additional accolades once discovered and formatting Heroes *'Alchemist' - Ally Heal. (20 uses) #Caregiver #Midnighter *'Archaeologist' - Rune of Purification: Foe DMG(Energy, Special vs. Nonhuman) #Midnighter #Mortician *'Entrepreneur' - Invention Crafting Discout tokens #Shop Keeper #Day Trader *'Gladiator' - Combat Shield: Toggle: Self +DEF(Smashing, Lethal, Energy) #Duelist #Predator *'Mercenary' - Fragmentation Grenade: Ranged AoE FoE DMG, Knockback #Vanguard Recruit #Patroller *'Physician' - Ally Resurrect. #Professor #Caregiver *'Police Chief' - Baton Power: Melee Minor DMG (Smashing) For Stun. #Law Enforcer #City Official *'Rapid Response Member' - Base Teleporter (15 minute recharge) #Patroller #Monitor Duty *'Scientist' - Sleep Gas: Ranged AoE Sleep. #Professor #Intern *'Security Chief' - Tear Gas: Ranged AoE Hold. #Law Enforcer #Banker *'Socialite' - Beguile: Foe Placate #Fashion Designer #Clubber *'Time Lord' - Self Auto +Rech, +Res(Rech, Run, Fly, Teleport) #Chronologist #Cimeroran *'Traveler' - Traveler's Pack #Commuter #Dimensional Explorer Villains *'Web Weaver' - Web Grenade: Ranged Foe Immobilize, \-Rech, \-Fly, \-Speed #Arachnos Agent #Demagogue *'Black Ops' - Smoke Grenade: Ranged AOE Foe \-Perception, \-To Hit #Arachnos Agent #Thief *'Crey Scientist' - Sleep Gas: Ranged AoE Sleep. #Pain Specialist #Crey Employee *'Physician' - Ally Resurrect #Professor #Pain Specialist * Alchemist - Ally Heal #Pain Specialist #Midnighter * Profiteer - Invention Crafting Discout tokens # Smuggler #Marketeer External Links Issue 13: Designing Day Jobs Category:Badges